Star Sound
by Rock the Stars
Summary: Greenkit is an orphaned ShadowClan cat swept away from her clan. When she's picked up by ThunderClan and has a dream from StarClan will she become ThunderClan's newest medicine cat apprentice? But what happens when her real mother finds her?


Greenkit stumbled through the overgrown thicket of the forest. Fresh green moss covered the trees and rocks from the last rain storm. The harsh thunder of the river bordering River Clan filled the ears of Greenkit. Her tortoise-shell coat was caked in mud and her leaf green eyes dulled from malnutrition. Two suns had passed since Greenkit had been swept away in a flood created by the rain storm that had come and gone. She was only about one moon old and still needed the care from her mother. Sadly this care could not be given to her. She had been swept away from her mother Spottedpelt when the storm created a flood in the Shadow Clan camp. The waters stole Greenkit and had dragged her to the river. Thankfully a sudden change in the water's course sent Greenkit in the direction of the river bank. She had landed and the bank and was now trying to find her way back through the treacherous forest. A sudden rustle was heard in the bushes near Greenkit. She perked up her head and looked for what had made the noise.

Suddenly a large wolverine leaped out of the bushes. Its coat was a dusty black and it had a grey stripe run down its long back. Greenkit jumped and backed away in terror. The wolverine lifted its large black paw and swiped Greenkit. She went flying into a small tree stump. Yet before the massive creature could take another hit at Greenkit yowls of fury broke out and three cats came rushing out from the clearing. One of the cats had a tawny coat and dark brown colored eyes. The second one had short grey fur with a few white stripes down his flank and sky blue eyes. The third had a long white coat with a sand colored stripe down her back and pale green eyes. Two of the cats attack the wolverine viciously while the third picked up Greenkit gently and ran to their camp, ThunderClan. The tawny colored cat ran quickly to get the kit the camp for care. She soon got to camp to see her leader Sunstar pacing around the camp. Sunstar looked up and saw the tawny cat. She padded over. "Well what do we have here Brambletail?" she asked curiously. Brambletail put Greenkit down gently. "This kit was being attacked by a larger animal and she needs care from a queen" she mewed. Sunstar looked down at the beaten kit and nodded. "She's defiantly a clan cat but I can't tell where. Maybe taken by the storm." Sunstar meowed. "Take her to Creampelt". Brambletail nodded and picked up Greenkit and padded over to the nursery. Two queens lay in the nursery while four kits tumbled around the den. A cream colored cat with a white patch on her flank and blue eyes looked up to see Brambletail come in with the kit. With her tail she flicked the ear of the tawny colored cat next to her. The other cat looked up. "Hello Brambletail. Who do we have here?" she said. Brambletail put the kit down. "Hello Tawnytail, Creampelt. While Moonclaw, Runningbrook and I were on patrol we found this kit being attacked by a wolverine near Four Trees." Brambletail meowed. "Sunstar said to bring her here. Creampelt will you take care of her?" she asked. "I know you have to other kits as well as Tawnytail" she mewed motioning to the four kits playing in the corner of the den. Creampelt nodded "I wouldn't leave an abandoned kit without care.". Bramble tail nodded and brought Greenkit over to Creampelt. Creampelt started licking the kit clean. Tawnytail looked up at Brambletail. "Is she an abandoned kittypet?" she asked. Brambletail shook her head. "No she smells of the forest. She might have been washed away from her clan during that big storm." she mewed. Tawnytail nodded. Creampelt motioned the kit over to her underbelly with her tail to get milk. "Greenkit" she mewed. Brambletail looked over at her quizzically. "Her name will be Greenkit" she stated. "I feel this'll be the name StarClan would've chosen for her.". Brambletail nodded and left the den, flicking the tip of her tail in a farewell.

A few days later Greenkit was healthy and playing with the other kits outside the nursery. A little black kit with white paws pounced on Greenkit. "Be careful Blackkit" Tawnytail mewed concerned. A little white kit was playing with a light grey kit with green eyes. "You too Coalkit, Icekit." Creampelt meowed. A little brown tabby kit lay outside the den sunbathing. "Come on Mousekit come play" Icekit called. Mousekit looked up and shrugged board. "Come on kits it's time to rest." Tawnytail called. The sky showed the first colors of Moonrise. All five kits ran back into the nursery. Blackkit and Mousekit curled up next to Tawnytail and Greenkit, Coalkit, and Icekit curled next to Creampelt.

Greenkit soon found herself at the edge of a large clearing. The stars of Silverpelt shone brightly above.


End file.
